L'Hiver n'est finalement pas si froid !
by Ayami-Inoue
Summary: Lucy savait qu'elle aimait Gray depuis un bon moment . Mais elle est découragée quand elle le voit avec Juvia . Que va t'elle faire ? ...


L'Hiver. Cette saison où tout est couvert de cette neige blanche et froide. Nous sommes dans l'appartement de Lucy, blonde et membre de la guilde de mage de Fairy tail. Elle avait décidé de rester dans son appartement à cause du froid, sa peau étant extrêmement sensible au froid. Mais elle s'ennuyait alors elle mis une écharpe épaisse et un bonnet plutôt mignon. Elle avait emmené Plue avec elle, un de ses esprits qui ne se plaint pas de la température (c'est un bonhomme de neige pour les nouveaux) Elle alla sur le pont et regarda le lac gelé pendant un petit moment et continua sa marche pour se rendre dans le café le plus proche. Elle s'assit et commanda un café bien chaud qu'elle dégusta avec délice.  
-« Lucy ? »  
Elle tourna la tête et frissonna en voyant Grey, qui était encore torse-nue par ce temps.  
-« Yo !  
-Salut. Dis t'as pas froid ?  
-Non j'te rappel que j'suis un mage de glace se serait une honte pour moi d'avoir froid.  
-Ah oui. »  
Elle posa son regard sur la vitre glacée sans une expression sur le visage.  
-« Et toi pourquoi t'es pas à la guilde ? Natsu se fait des soucis pour toi.  
-Fais trop froid je ne peux pas aller là bas aujourd'hui.  
-Ah bon. Il sera soulagé il te croyait malade et clouée au lit ! Ca rassurera Levy aussi. »  
En repensant à son amie Lucy eut une petite flamme qui s'alluma dans son cœur. Une autre s'alluma en pensant à Natsu. Il se faisait des soucis pour elle alors ça lui faisait plaisir.  
-« Juvia n'est pas avec toi ?  
-Non je l'ai semée dans un virage. Je l'aime bien mais ce serais bien qu'elle arrête de me suivre jusque dans ma douche ! »  
Elle imagina la scène et rougis en le voyant entrant dans la douche. Mais sa joie disparue aussitôt qu'elle ai vu Juvia entrer dans le café et cherchant Grey du regard.  
-« Grey-samaaaa ! »  
L'ayant vu elle courra au fond du magasin où elle et lui se trouvaient et lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant sur les joues.  
-« Grey-sama pourquoi avez-vous laissé Juvia toute seule ? Elle vous a cherché dans toute la ville et elle est toute froide maintenant !  
-Oh tu veux que je te réchauffe ? dit il avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux »  
Lucy se leva, paya son verre et s'en alla sous les yeux étonnés de Juvia et Grey. Sans était trop pour elle. Le voir Lui et Elle faire se genre de chose était insupportable. Il ne comprendra jamais ses sentiments . Après tout elle faisait tout pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien . Elle était tellement inexpressive avec lui que des rumeurs disaient qu'elle était amoureuse de Natsu avec qui elle pouvait s'entendre sans s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pouvait dire . Avec Grey c'est différent . Il sortait avec Juvia de toute façon elle n'avait aucune chance . Même Levy sort avec Gajil alors qu'ils sont tellement différents ! Et en plus Wendy et Roméo commençaient à s'entendre plus que ne le devrait de simples amis ! (note : cette scène se passe après l'histoire avec l'île de Tenrô alors Roméo doit avoir l'âge de Wendy .) Elle se sentait un peu seule avec tous ces couples autour d'elle . Elle pourrait bien sortir avec Natsu mais sa logique de « tu sors avec la personne que tu aimes vraiment » l'en empêche . Elle était maintenant chez elle et retrouva Natsu et Happy sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé .  
-« Lucy ! Tu es enfin rentrée !dit il en se levant »  
Elle le regarda avec une tristesse cachée et essaya d'agir comme tous les jours .  
-Salut !  
-Lucy pourquoi t'es pas venue à la guilde on se faisait du soucis pour toi !  
-Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas !  
-T'es sûr t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?  
-C'est bon j'ai juste besoin de repos et de calme alors pourrait tu aller dire aux autre que je vais bien ? Je devrais revenir à la guilde demain .  
-D'accord . . dit il un peu hésitant »  
Il sortit avec un dernier regard inquiet et quitta l'appartement de sa camarade .  
-Dit Natsu , tu crois que Lucy est aussi bien qu'elle le dit ?  
-Elle ne va pas bien c'est sûr . »  
De retour à la guilde , Natsu alla voir Mirajane et lui rapporta ce que lui avait dit Lucy .  
-« Alors elle va bien ? C'est super !  
-Ouai .  
-Natsu t'es sûr qu'elle va bien ? Tout à l'heure au café elle avait pas l'air très bien !  
-Grey ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas « tout à l'heur » ? T'était avec elle ?  
-Ouai ! Je l'avais vu dans ce café à côté du pont et je suis venu pour parler , ensuite Juvia m'a retrouvé et elle s'en est allé avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage . »  
Natsu baissa la tête et se demanda pourquoi elle avait agit comme ça . La voir dans cet état le rendais vraiment triste .

* *  
Le lendemain , Lucy retourna à la guilde et alla directement vers Levy avec le meilleur sourire qu'elle puisse donner dans la situation où elle était .  
-« Lu-chan !  
-Levy-chan comment tu va ?  
-Toi d'abord ! Ca va tu n'es pas malade ?  
-Non ne t'en fais pas ! J'avais un peu de fièvre alors je suis restée chez moi . Mais je vais bien maintenant .  
-D'accord . »  
Elles continuèrent de parler de livres , des meilleures sujets de romans et d'autres choses pour passer un peu le temps .  
-« Grey-sama ?  
-Q-Quoi .  
-Rien mais vous étiez ailleurs !  
-Désolé mais je n'ai pas trop la tête à penser à quelque chose de précis .  
-Bien . »  
Juvia l'avait remarquer . Grey était en train de fixer cette Lucy de ses beaux yeux ! Qu'avait elle de si important pour susciter l'attention de Grey-sama ? Lucy , se sentant observée , Se tourna et vit Grey tourner la tête aussitôt . Elle rougit en voyant ce geste mais eut quelques frisson en voyant l'aura noir de Juvia et ses yeux qui disait « tu ne l'emportera pas c'est moi qui te le dis ». Natsu avait vu la scène de regard entre Lucy et Grey et se posa des questions . *Lucy et Grey ? Impossible ! * Il avait toujours crut que Lucy était à lui et surtout pas à Grey ! Cet exhibitionniste ! Mais ça expliquerais beaucoup de chose : pourquoi Lucy était partit avec cette drôle de mine du café , pourquoi elle était si triste quand il était venu lui rendre visite et ses rougeurs quand elle avait croiser son regard .  
-« Natsu , tu fixe encore Lucy ?  
-Dis Mira , tu crois que Lucy est amoureuse de Grey ?  
-Je sais pas elle était pas amoureuse de toi ? Mais c'est vrai qu'elle agit toujours de façon louche en sa compagnie .  
-Je vois .  
-Jalousie ? dit elle avec se sourire qui disait « Je sais de toute façon alors dis-le ! »  
-Ca se pourrait . »  
La fin de journée était arrivée et Lucy se prépara à rentrée chez elle quand elle aperçut Natsu près de l'appartement . Elle le salua avec son faux sourire mais ça ne prenait pas . Elle s'approcha .  
-« Salut ! »  
Il ne répondit pas et continua de la fixer .  
-Q-quoi ? bredouilla t'elle de plus en plus mal à l'aise .  
Toujours aucune réponse . Du moins venant de sa bouche parce qu'il l'attrapa et l'entraina dans une ruelle . Il la plaqua contre le mur et posa sa main droite sur le mur en guise de barrage . Il continua de la regarder dans les yeux . C'était vraiment une situation bien embarrassante et Lucy commença à avoir les joues rouges et baissa les yeux .  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Toi et Grey . Y'a quoi exactement .  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Hier quand je suis venu chez toi tu avais l'air triste et tes faux sourires ne le font pas avec moi . Grey a dit que tu était rentré chez toi après l'avoir vu au café . S'il te plait dis-moi ce qui se passe . »  
Il avait un air vraiment préoccupé et triste ce qui attendrit Lucy . Mais pouvait elle vraiment tout dire à Natsu ? Peut être pas .  
-« Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?  
-Quand t'es triste , je suis triste t'es ma camarade et te voir préoccupée comme ça me rend triste . Tu es amoureuse de Grey c'est ça ? »  
Elle eut un sursaut de surprise . Découverte ! Par Natsu en plus . Mais elle agita la tête en disant que oui . Natsu marmonna quelque chose comme « je vois » et retira sa main droite du mur .Elle put partir et rentrer chez elle non sans un dernier regard inquiet à Natsu qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place . Une fois chez elle , elle était épuisée et pris un bain en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer . Le sommeil ne viendra pas avant longtemps ça c'est sur .  
Le lendemain Lucy était crevée . Elle avança mécaniquement vers la guilde en s'arrêtant au passage devant la ruelle de la veille . Qu'elle scène vraiment étrange .De retour à la guilde , elle parla à Wendy qui était de nature très joyeuse . Puis elle alla voir Mirajane qui essuyais encore des chopes de bières .  
-Bonjours Lucy !  
-Ouai .  
-J'ai appris quelque chose qui devrait t'intéressée !  
-Quoi ?  
-Hier Natsu m'a demandée qi tu pouvait être amoureuse de Grey ,je lui ai répondu que c'était possible , puis lui ait demander si il était jaloux et il n'a pas nier ! Il a même dit oui !  
Lucy était encore plus fatiguée maintenant . Natsu Jaloux de Grey parcequ'il retenait son intention ? Biiiiiizarre ! Mais ça l'importait pas beaucoup : elle n'avait aucune chance contre Juvia . Elle retenait Grey prisonnier entre ses griffes . Mais bon , ça ne devais pas ruiner sa journée et Lucy profita des éclaircis pour se promener avec Wendy et Charuru (Carla ) qui était toute contente et qui parlais du beau temps , de sa nouvelle technique de combat et aussi de Roméo avec quelque rougeurs qui la rendait vraiment très mignonne ! En sa compagnie la journée passa vite et le temps se rafraichit . Lucy raccompagna Wendy au dortoir des filles de la guilde et rentra chez elle . Elle retira tous ses manteaux .  
-« Yo ! »  
En se retournant elle pensait voir Natsu comme d'habitude mais son cœur bondit quand elle vit Grey torse-nu sur son fauteuil .  
-« Q-q-q-q-q-quoi ? Grey ?  
-Ouaip !  
-M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Venu te voir ! »  
Ses joues devinrent tout de suite aussi roses que les cheveux de Natsu et elle ne put rien dire et resta figée sur place . Grey s'approcha toujours en la fixant .  
-« Natsu m'a dit , enfin m'a plutôt menacer . Il m'as dit que je te plaisait et que j'avais pas le droit de te toucher mais c'en est hors de question ! »  
Il s'approcha encore plus mais Lucy trébucha sous l'effet de la surprise et ils tombèrent tout les deux . Quand elle put rouvrir les yeux , Lucy vit Grey allongé sur elle . Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et Grey était lourd . Mais celui-ci se releva et resta au-dessus d'elle en plongent ses yeux dans les siens . Il s'approcha de Lucy et était à deux centimètres de ses lèvres .  
-« A-attend et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Juvia ?  
-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie si c'est ça que tu veux dire . Je fais juste en sorte qu'elle me laisse tranquille un peu alors je fais comme si j'était son petit copain . Mais celle avec qui j'ai le plus envie de sortir c'est toi . »  
Et l'écart disparut . Les lèvres de Grey était appuyée sur celles de Lucy . Après un petit bout de temps il commença à suçoter la lèvre inférieur de Lucy qui fit de même avec la lèvre supérieur de Grey . Et celui-ci voyant qu'elle répondait caressa les lèvres de Lucy avec sa langue qui comprit l'invitation et entrouvrit sa bouche . Grey ne se laissa pas prier . C'était un véritable combat de langues excitant . Grey se rapprocha encore plus de Lucy qui l'enlaça avec le plus d'amour qu'el le put . Mais à bout de souffle , ils se séparèrent à regret .  
-« Je t'aime . finit par lâcher Lucy  
-Moi aussi . répondit son amant qui l'embrassa une nouvelle fois .  
Le lendemain , Grey attendait Lucy au pied de son appartement et ils rentrèrent ensemble à la guilde . Lucy était aux anges . Quand ils passèrent les portes , Mirajane poussa un cris de joie et Levy et Wendy se précipitèrent vers Lucy en lui disant « Félicitation ! » . Les seuls qui ne se réjouissaient pas étaient, bien évidemment, Natsu qui alla lancer un défis à Grey pour ne pas avoir écouter sa menace et Juvia qui se contenta de lancer un regard noir et de tomber en sanglot en disant « Grey-samaaaaaaaa ! » . Mais Lucy était contente : elle sortait dorénavant avec l'homme qu'elle aimait . D'un coup une main l'attira et des lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes . Quand elle ouvrit les yeux , ce n'était pas Grey mais Natsu qu'elle vit ! Elle rougit et resta la bouche entrouverte . Il avait un sourire radieux sur le visage . Grey se jeta sur Natsu et une bataille explosa ! C'était ça un Hiver à Fairy tail !


End file.
